Propaganda
Propaganda (av det latinska propagare, 'fortplanta', 'utbreda'), är ett meddelande eller en framställning som är avsedd att föra fram en agenda, ett visst budskap eller väcka positiva eller negativa känslor för något (politik, policy, religion, uppfattning, förändring, vara, tjänst, etc.) eller någon (politisk, religiös eller annan kandidat till eller innehavare av ämbete, befattning, position eller tjänst). Den som sänder budskapet är som regel part i målet. Syftet är således inte att informera utan att påverka, och innehållet brister ofta i saklighet, är avsiktligt ofullständigt, vinklat eller rentav falskt. Termen avser framför allt reklam och politiska kampanjer och budskap. Ordet har på svenska liksom i de flesta västerländska kulturer en starkt laddad innebörd, även om det ibland kan ses som ett positivt ord – som regel är propaganda ett positivt epitet bara under förutsättning att en person samtycker till innehållet i det meddelande som avses. Innebörden skiljer sig något i olika länder och språk trots att ordet är mycket internationellt – i brasiliansk portugisiska och sydamerikansk spanska avses till exempel som regel betydelsen "reklam". Olika typer av propaganda Grundvillkoren för propaganda är desamma som för reklam; annonsering kan mycket väl ses som propaganda, även om propaganda i svenska som regel inte används om kommersiella budskap. Oftast har propaganda politiskt eller nationalistiskt budskap och tema. Den kan ta formen av flygblad, affischer, tv- eller radio-reklam eller spridas via Internet. Propaganda kan också i en mer begränsad och strikt mening avse rent falsk information som sprids uteslutande till mottagare som redan står på samma sida som den som sprider desinformationen. Bakom detta agerande ligger antagandet att den som misstror en sak ständigt kommer att ansättas av tvivel – eftersom tvivel är oroande (jämför kognitiv dissonans) kommer den tvivlande att vara mottaglig för lugnande och styrkande budskap som släcker tvivlet, från dem som styr. Sådan propaganda är alltså riktad uteslutande till den som redan i någon mån är positivt inställd till saken. Propagandaframställning Ett antal olika metoder används för att framställa meddelanden som förefaller trovärdiga trots att de inte är faktiskt korrekta. Mediet som används för att sprida meddelandet har också studerats men det står ändå klart att informationsspridning inte blir propaganda förrän mediet används för att sprida ett propagandistiskt budskap. Att finna eller konstruera dessa budskap är nödvändigt innan en person kan välja medium. Jämför argumentationsfel. Utmärkande för propaganda är att den är partisk, försvårar mottagarens kritiska prövning av budskapet och undviker öppna och allsidiga resonemang. För att uppnå det syftet utformas propaganda ofta genom att avsändaren överdriver funktioner som finns i alla texter, men som i denna överdrivna form resulterar i propaganda. De vanligast överdrivna funktionerna är förenkling, förtätning, förstärkning och förklädnad. Förenkling Budskapet är kraftigt förenklad och lätt att fatta och ta till sig. Exempel på tekniker som leder till en förenklat budskap: * Rationalisering: Fördelaktiga generaliseringar kan skyla tvivelaktiga fakta, gärna med vaga och trevliga fraser. * Lättsam förklaring: Ett överdrivet förenklat svar till en svår och komplicerad fråga. * Slogan: En kort och kärnfull fras, gärna parad med lättsam förenkling och etikett. Om en idé kan formuleras i en slogan ska det göras, eftersom en god slogan fortplantar och förevigar sig själv. * Fokusering: Budskapet visar bara den ena sidan av en sak, inte båda/alla. * Selektering: Vissa fakta är utvalda, andra är bortvalda, för att stödja det budskap man vill föra fram. * Slutenhet: Stora delar av budskapet ingår i samma mönster som leder till ett slutligt mål, det önskade budskapet. * Polarisering: En bild av att debatten är svart eller vit målas upp, inga nyanser kan anas. Förstärkning Delar av budskapet är överdrivet förstärkt på ett värderande och ofta känsloladdat sätt. Exempel på tekniker som leder till en obalanserat förstärkt budskap: * Bländande ord: Bländande ord är uttryck som är så känsloladdade att de är mycket svåra att värja sig emot. De anspelar på känslor som kärlek till hem och familj, önskan om fred, frihet, ära, heder. Uttrycken förutsätter lyssnarens samtycke utan att denne behöver eller får argumentera. * Etiketter: Att sätta en etikett med önskad värdering på sin egen eller motståndarens sak. * Dygdeord: Ord i lyssnarens värdesystem som har en stark positiv laddning – fred, lycka, ledare, trygghet. * Emfas: Vissa åsikter, slutsatser eller fakta som styrker det budskap som förs fram ges större utrymme eller en mer framskjuten position än andra åsikter, slutsatser eller fakta. * Kategoriskhet: Den egna åsikten framhålls tvärsäkert och utan analys. * Konkretion: Det budskap som man vill få fram framförs mer målande och livfullt, motståndarsidans åsikt redogörs för mer fåordigt, knapphändigt och tråkigt. Förtätning Budskapet saknar ord och resonemang som kan tänkas leda till oönskad eftertanke och debatt. Exempel på tekniker som leder till en förtätad text: * Presumtioner: Budskapet bygger på en eller flera outtalade förutsättningar, som mottagaren inte ges möjlighet att ifrågasätta. Presumtionerna används sen som argument för att den framförda åsikten är den korrekta. * Syntes: När olika tankar sammansmälts i ett uttryck. Ex. att kommunicera en kommersiellt gångbar bild av företaget blir istället att företaget "säljer sig", i en överdrivet kritik analys av företaget. * Svårförståeligt fackspråk: Genom att välja ett enda ord, gärna ett fackuttryck eller akademiskt ord, istället för att direkt skriva ut vad det handlar om kan en negativ effekt undanhållas för mottagaren. Ex. "Projektet kan leda till viss miljöpåverkan." "Projektet kan leda till att grundvattnet eller jorden förstörs." * Intygande: Citat i rätt sammanhang. Den citerades rykte och ställning utnyttjas. Förklädnad Olika tekniker används för att skyla över mindre önskvärda fakta, resonemang eller möjliga slutsatser. Exempel på tekniker som leder till ett förklätt budskap: * Lögner/halvsanningar: Undvikande av källhänvisningar eller vagt formulerade "sanningar" om vissa fakta. * Avsiktlig vaghet: Var avsiktligt så vag att publiken själv får tillhandahålla tolkningarna. Det är svårt att värdera ett resonemang en person själv identifierar sig med. * Intygande: Citat ryckt ur sitt sammanhang. Den citerades rykte och ställning utnyttjas. * Obestämdhet: Undvikande av preciseringar, som kan underlätta ifrågasättande. * Försköning: Användning av förskönande omskrivningar av ord. Ex. hygientekniker istället för städare, värnskatt istället för extraskatt. * Abstraktion: Texten görs abstrakt och konkreta följder av förslaget redovisas inte. Struktur Ett budskap kan också genom sin strukturella uppbyggnad förmås att bli propaganda. Däri ingår att tala utifrån vissa antagna sociala ramar, exempelvis följande enligt följande tekniker: * Bäst-att-vara-med-effekten: Genom att framställa det som om alla är på väg att ansluta sig till saken och segern är oundviklig kan lyssnare övertalas att ansluta sig "precis som alla andra". Den här tekniken bygger på lyssnarens önskan att befinna sig på den vinnande sidan. Saken framställs som en rörelse som det ligger i lyssnarens intresse att ansluta sig till eftersom den helt säkert kommer att segra, alltså utan argument i själva frågan. * Fiendens fiende: Genom att utmåla en sak som är i motsats till publikens önskningar, associera den med fienden och förklara någon eller sig själv som fiendens fiende har denne utan att lyssnaren behövt ta ställning placerat sig bredvid lyssnaren, och lyssnaren kan fås att ansluta sig till ens egen sak – huruvida associationen mellan fienden och den hatade saken är korrekt eller verklig spelar ingen roll. * Syndabock: Att utmåla en individ eller grupp som skyldig och därigenom lätta skuldkänslor för en skyldig part och distrahera från vad som verkligen behöver åtgärdas. * Vädjan till rädsla (skrämselpropaganda): När någon eller något vädjar till rädsla söker detta frammana stöd genom att skapa fruktan hos befolkningen - exempelvis Joseph Goebbels utnyttjade Theodor Kaufmans Germany Must Perish! (Tyskland måste gå under!) för att hävda att de allierade eftersträvade att utrota det tyska folket. * Vädja till auktoritetstro: Genom att visa välbekanta auktoriteter som ansluter sig till ens sak. * Argumentum ad hominem - Personangrepp. Att diskutera den andres person istället för att diskutera sakfrågan. Exempel: "Du har fel för att du har så ful slips." * "Vetenskaplig" namedropping: Genom att hänvisa till något en känd expert och därmed, bevisligen ge budskapet en tyngd. Det kan även ske när experten aldrig uttalat sig för avsändarens ståndpunkt eller att grundfrågan inte ens kan bevisas. Ex. - Nietzsche menade ju att förnuftet är en olycka för mänskligheten, därför är sunt förnuft när det gäller djurens rättigheter inget vi bör eftersträva. * Insyltning: Budskapet ges en mycket större omfattning än vad som är rimligt. Motståndarsidans åsikter kopplas även när det inte finns skäl för det ihop med starkt negativa värderingar,se Godwins lag,medan det egna budskapet kopplas till starkt positiva värden som demokrati,lönsamhet,kampen mot förtryck eller teknikfientliga bakåtsträvare. * Bildmissbruk: Genom att använda falska liknelser, mellan områden som egentligen inte berör varandra, skapas överförda betydelser som inte är korrekta. Ex. Informationsfloden på internet kan sägas dränka oss, men risken för omedelbar andnöd och påföljande död är inte alls lik den som finns när en flod med vatten dränker människor. Dramatiken är överdriven och argumentet inkorrekt. * Modusväxling: Genom att blanda ihop vad man vill ska hända med tanken att det redan hänt, skapas en falsk föreställning om att avsändaren har rätt. Ex. "Delaktighet skapar trygghet", "Vårt budskap sprider sig som en löpeld" och "Vi har marknadens mest nöjda kunder". * De drabbades perspektiv: Hänvisning till grupper allmänheten anses ha sympati för. Grupperna - "vanliga människor", "mannen på gatan", "de stackars barnen", "utsatta kvinnor" - kan sällan dementera uppgifterna. * Överföring: Projektion av positiva eller negativa egenskaper på en individ eller grupp. Det skapar ett känslomässigt gensvar och ställningstagande. Logiska felslut I propaganda ingår mycket ofta olika typer av s.k. logiska felslut. Felslut, eller falsk slutledning brukar definieras såsom'' en slutsats som inte följer logiskt på premisserna.'' Logiska felslut utgörs ofta argument som på ett eller annat sätt inte är korrekta eller renhåriga men som ofta fungerar i detta sammanhang. Vanliga felslut är t ex: * Cirkelargument - Argument där man utgår från det som skall bevisas. * Ekvivokation - Att använda ett ord med flera betydelser i samma argument som om de vore samma. Exempel: "Livet är en strid. Striden är en kamp. Kampen är en häst. Hästen är en dragare. Dragaren är ett stadsbud. Stadsbudet är en knöl. Knölen är en potatis. Alltså är livet en potatis." * Post hoc ergo propter hoc (sv. "Efter händelsen, därför på grund av händelsen") - när man antar att bara för att något sker före, eller i samband med, något annat finns ett orsakssamband. Exempel: "Tuppen gal alltid före soluppgången. Därför beror soluppgången på att tuppen gal." Kommunikationen av det färdiga meddelandet Vanliga metoder för att sprida propagandabudskap inkluderar: * nyhetsbulletiner * officiella rapporter * historieomskrivning (se historierevisionism) * förenklad vetenskap * böcker * flygblad * film * radio * television * affischer Dessa kan bakas in i olika talkshows, tillhandahållas olika medier och nyhetskällor eller drivas som annonskampanjer – kubanska OSPAAAL ger ut tidningen Tricontinental som innehåller affischer ihopvikta på särskild plats i tidningen, lätta att dra ut och sprida vidare. Litteratur * Sennerteg, Niclas: Tyskland talar - Hitlers svenska radiostation. (2006) ISBN 91-85377-94-5 Källor * [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Propaganda&oldid=7336150 Propaganda i engelskspråkiga Wikipedia 11 november 2004], där följande anges som källor: ** Disinfopedia, "the encyclopedia of propaganda" ** Howe, Ellic. The Black Game: British Subversive Operations Against the German During the Second World War. London: Futura, 1982. ** Edwards, John Carver. Berlin Calling: American Broadcasters in Service to the Third Reich. New York, Prager Publishers, 1991. ISBN 0-275-93905-7. ** Linebarger, Paul M. A. (aka Cordwainer Smith). Psychological Warfare. Washington, D.C., Infantry Journal Press, 1948. ** Shirer, William L. Berlin Diary: The Journal of a Foreign Correspondent, 1934-1941. New York: Albert A. Knopf, 1942. ** Mycket av informationen i artikeln är hämtad från: "Appendix I: PSYOP Techniques" from "Psychological Operations Field Manual No.33-1" utgiven av Headquarters; Department of the Army, i Washington DC, 31 augusti 1979. (delar av innehållet här) ** The PsyWarrior ** New Scientist: Psykologisk krigföring i Afghanistan Svenska källor för avsnitt Propagandaframställning * Hellspong, Lennart, "Metoder för brukstextanalys", Lund, Studentlitteratur, 2001. * Hägg, Göran, "Praktisk retorik", Wahlström och Widstrand, Smedjebacken, 2000. Externa länkar * Propaganda critic: Webbsida helt ägnad åt propagandaanalys. * David Welch: Powers of Persuasion * Documentation on Early Cold War U.S. Propaganda Activities in the Middle East by the National Security Archive. 148 dokument och översiktlig beskrivning. * Bibliografi för brittiska enheten för politisk krigföring * Helig propaganda från Catholic Encyclopedia. * Propaganda: The Formation of Men's Attitudes by Jacques Ellul--utdrag * Bytwerk, Randall, "Nazi and East German Propaganda Guide Page". CAS Department, Calvin College. * Information, Propaganda, Censorship in Canadian Newspapers during World War II * Propaganda & Fahrenheit 9/11 lång analys av Michael Moores film Fahrenheit 9/11, av Kelton Rhoads, grundare till workingpsychology.com * Manufacturing Consent by Edward S. Herman and Noam Chomsky * Information War av Nancy Snow * Propaganda and War av Edward Said Noter Kategori:Terminologi